ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LionHeartKIng
Visit my two archives for my past 100 messages on the wiki. Timewarps Just a heads-up, LHK, if you plan on making more Timewarp Monsters, there's been a rule change: You can't simply place monsters into the Event Horizon anymore. You need card effects to pull it off. See "Temporal Traveler" for an example. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 23:13, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Answers Box 1. I can't let that happen. Helix Chimera doesn't even exist until sometime in the ARC-V era, and with the timeline I have in my head for it (I have ARC-V in the 2080 or 2090 decade), Pegasus is long since dead without him ever knowing about this card. 2. I keep trying to think of something, but this is harder than I thought. 3. Once I work all the bugs out of the evolution, I'll be able to post it. Just gotta make sure I like how it looks. 4. Go right ahead. Those were just throwaway cards in GSTART, anyway. 5. I can give it a shot. Oh, and your list has "3" in it twice. XD --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 15:52, October 22, 2014 (UTC) 1. Toon Dark Magician might be your best bet here. 2. I'd appreciate any help, because I am flat-out stuck. 3. I'm not even sure what the theme of this Archetype is, but I'm guessing you're waiting until I fully figure out what I'm doing. 4. There's not really anything "in-depth" about the Skunks. Like I said, they're just throwaways, so I just made-up their effects on the fly. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:55, October 22, 2014 (UTC) 2. I can see that working. 3. Interesting. 4. All righty then. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:40, October 22, 2014 (UTC) What about if we create some unzombified counterparts for the Zombies, huh? OnePiece (talk) 13:12, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry the very late answer. It's like their alive version. For example we could create an beast version of Bone Mouse and Plague Wolf and so forth. Also, i was wanting to change a little and create an archetype of Winged -Beasts/WIND monsters named "Whirlwing", but i have no idea on what type of effect they would have. What do you think of both of these ideas? OnePiece (talk) 13:14, October 31, 2014 (UTC) i was thinking about making of the unzombified, monsters with random, or, at times even no effect. As for the Wirlwing, some of them will be Gemini Monsters, but they will also have famous beasts on the Yugioh games such as the Harpies, Simorgh and even the Cranes OnePiece (talk) 19:06, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Some of the WhirlWing monsters will have effects activated when they are Summoned/Returned from the field to the hand OnePiece (talk) 20:59, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Mezuki can be a Beast-Warrior. So , their name will be "Alive" Followed by their already unzombified names, right?And about about the part that they can't stay on the field if there is any Zombie i think we can write in their lore like this:"This card cannot be Summoned if there is any Zombie-Type monster on the field. Neither players can Summon Zombie-Type monsters. If there is any face-up Zombie-Type monsters on the field, destroy this card" And they would have effects that would benefit their archetype, but also, separated effects, agree? Btw, i think that zombie master could also be an Spellcaster, huh? And the Goblins, some of them are Warriors.Anyway, for me, it's all ok to start OnePiece (talk) 18:13, November 2, 2014 (UTC) I just started the what do you think of these cards? --OnePiece (talk) 18:46, November 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm not used to there new editors yet, sorry xD OnePiece (talk) 18:52, November 2, 2014 (UTC) "My talks, my preference, my help, log out" I only see these 4 options. What of them do i choose? OnePiece (talk) 19:02, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Also, let's not forget that there are new Gem-Knight cards, so tehre are more cards to we zombificate x) OnePiece (talk) 19:43, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Now that i noticed, ther is already an card named "Number 21: Whirlwing Eagle", and it has nothing to do with the Archetype. Also, i just remembered about my other archetype named "L.P". Care of giving me a hand? :P --OnePiece (talk) 23:11, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. They're all golden monsters, and there is a kind of pendulum behind each of them OnePiece (talk) 12:27, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Melodious Saints Got any ideas for names for a Floral Melodious Saint (like Bloom Diva) Synchro and Xyz? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 19:05, November 4, 2014 (UTC) There is no need of having such high def on them. I just did that to change the things a bit. Also, do you think 1300 ATK is extravagant?And, by the way, the names are all ok to me =D OnePiece (talk) 12:46, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I don't mind. But i think i already did that O.O OnePiece (talk) 11:46, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Fossil Cards Are you opposed to "Cerasinops Resurrected from the Fossils" being a high-Level? I have an effect in mind to help it work. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:25, November 8, 2014 (UTC) RNK and Help I don't mind if you make the red-link RNKs. I'm officially stuck on those, though they have Types and Attributes: Strike Dragons - LIGHT Dragons ("lightning strike") Infernalizers - FIRE Fiends Missile Sharks WATER Machines Sneak Beetles - DARK Insects As for the codings, lemme see if those work. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 21:31, November 13, 2014 (UTC) They work. *thumbs-up* --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 21:59, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I've seen you around for quite a while. Tossed you a message over here so as to not keep hijacking that other guy's pojo thread.UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. (talk) 06:54, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Ethics *sharp inhale* ...I'm tempted to say no, but that is a VERY good question. Y-Tak knows more about this than I do, so I'll see what he says. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:35, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Armor Monsters Of course you can. It isn't like I'm the one who came up with the idea. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 06:51, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Not. Go on. When i come back and fix the issues i'm having with this page, maybe i will do more of them xD OnePiece (talk) 11:50, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Done: Armored Wasp --OnePiece (talk) 13:31, November 21, 2014 (UTC) So, did you like it? Is it too op? --OnePiece (talk) 14:02, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Very good, but somewhat overpowed. Maybe if we could halve any battle damage from the direct attack, it would be a little more balanced, but it's okay xD OnePiece (talk) 11:45, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I don't see why Knife couldn't be an Edge Imp. Heck, Chain and Bomb aren't even bladed instruments, so I think "Edge Imp" is kind of a misnomer: It's mainly Fiends that are objects of destruction or demolition. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 20:03, December 4, 2014 (UTC) 1:If we do something like that, it should be named as "Duel Swarming 2: I dididn't get it of classic Insectoid Counterparts. You mean the ones we made first? bonus: I made a new Unstable Weather card name "Cloudy Day and i added some other effects on the ones already existing. What do you think? --OnePiece (talk) 02:56, December 6, 2014 (UTC) That makes much sense :o. Thanks for the idea OnePiece (talk) 12:16, December 6, 2014 (UTC) That was not weird, but was somewhat unexpected. But still, of course,very good. They will have swarming skill,and what more?Will they be only Synchro, or will have some Xyz too?In any case i will think of some nice names for them x) --OnePiece (talk) 19:06, December 7, 2014 (UTC) So, in other words, you want to create an archetype of Zombies that gives support to general Synchro, right? OnePiece (talk) 21:36, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Evolution Did someone order a Composition Summon evolution? http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Composition_Summon Yup. Your Super Composition Archetype has the green light. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 04:47, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Good. Now, if Oroshurge is a printed Composition Base, then Turbo Oroshurge would say "(can be any Quality)" or "(must be Quality X)". --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 20:08, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Uh... I'm not sure what the theme of this Archetype is. I don't mind a bit. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 20:36, December 9, 2014 (UTC) I've got nothing for the other two Windami Compositions, so you can keep those two. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 03:50, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Paradises As I said on the article, I am not the owner of the rights on the archetype. That one is Taylor. I'm just another one of his fan, who thought that "Paradises" deserved an article. I just created one of them, Virtue. I should post her here, maybe tomorrow. Anyway, the "creators" section was meant to list anyone who created of them, so yes, if you make one of them, you'll be listed. If you want to create a "Paradise", go ask him. 16:48, December 12, 2014 (UTC) You seem knowledged in the subject, so you have my permission. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:57, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Uh... I don't think Beyond HAD a naming scheme. If I may suggest one, though, how about "Number 13: Transcend Paradise" ("Queen of Feelings Transcending Love" in OCG)? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:25, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I was planning a Double-Rank-Up No.13 too. I initially thought about "Beyond the Love", but you made me think a more original name. "Over the Love / Over Paradise" 19:24, December 12, 2014 (UTC) You inspired me to publish my "Over Paradise", so this morning I drew her. I'm too lazy to draw more, but if you want we can share the art. -- 15:11, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello, man. Did you see the new oct and Tcg ban list? OnePiece (talk) 14:05, December 18, 2014 (UTC) What abou the new Premium pack with the Manga cards? OnePiece (talk) 02:51, December 19, 2014 (UTC) 1. I don't see any problem with making Paradise support. Sorry it took me so long. 2. For the most part, yeah, Arcadia's Crosses are different. Like I mentioned on his Archetype page, Arcadia is a lot like Neos: He doesn't need a Rank-Cross-Magic card to become a Cross Number. Hell, he's the pioneer of Rank-Cross, so RXMs don't even EXIST by that point in the story. The lack of "power creep" text is offset by the fact that Arcadia Crosses are, on average, not as powerful as RXM Crosses. Their stats are rarely impressive for their actual Rank (Rank 8 Arcadia Hope has 3K ATK, which, for Rank 8, is only decent), and they don't have the multiple options of RXM Crosses. But Arcadia Crosses are still a powerful force. 3. Go right ahead, but Arcadia Crosses always have effects that relate to the other Number in the Cross. Arcadia Hope's effect is a boosted version of Hope Ray's, while Dark Arcadia has the "activate on attack" condition and the usage of half the target's ATK from Black Mist. 4. Did the first one need two bullets in the list? XD --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 06:32, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Also, every Arcadia Cross has the same Type and Attribute as the other Number. X6100 would be FIRE Dinosaur, X10100 would be WATER Aqua, etc. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 06:33, December 19, 2014 (UTC) X5500: Good. X3800: Good. X8600: Weird, but good. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 15:29, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Well, Merry Christmas to you, too. :) 1. Nostrikers are combinations of terms used in relation to vehicles combined with fire-related words. Boostfire, Scorchrack, White-Hot Rod, and Dragshot are race cars, Unisear is a unicycle, and Roadroaster is a septicycle. 2. Interesting idea. 3. Truth be told, I have no idea what Avzin is saying. What "Duel Logs"? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 21:35, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Well, there is an OC in GSTART that uses these cards (Hiroki Kazoen), but I don't mind you using them. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 13:28, December 25, 2014 (UTC) etc For the record, we're not waterbottles Yeah I don't care that you correct the text or anything, that stuff doesn't really matter to me in the first place as long as the general scope of what it does gets across. Still, thanks for the aid. Galnoth64 (talk) 15:59, December 26, 2014 (UTC) I'll keep it in mind, usually I like to keep my wikis seperate, so If I do use yours chances are it'll just be for Duel Scripts. Also, what's the difference for Cardtables 1/2, and should I be using the later for all of my monsters or just Tuners? Galnoth64 (talk) 16:15, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Answer to your question: Yes, Bases can have Flip Effects. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:21, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, knock yourself out. I'm outright lost as to what to do with Mahlera and Stardust Streak. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:40, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Whoops. ^_^' --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 19:39, January 1, 2015 (UTC) It's a passable idea (someone already tried this idea before), but if I may be blunt, the idea of a letter-based series based off of the Numbers seems rather... unoriginal. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:26, January 2, 2015 (UTC) *sighs* After talking it over with RK777, yes, you can make them, but fair warning: If we don't like what some of them do, they are subject to be re-done by us. Good enough? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 05:21, January 5, 2015 (UTC) As far as effect construction goes, you're doing fine, but you need to be careful with the wording: Hemovores increase and decrease LP, ATK, and DEF, but they do NOT make you or your monsters GAIN any of these, nor do they inflict damage. This wording allows Hemovores to counter Anti-Cure and Anti-Burn strategies. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 20:45, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Try "Orkar" and merge together an ogro with an orc. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 22:39, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Sure. Go forth OnePiece (talk) 10:15, January 7, 2015 (UTC) I've said everything that needs to be said about the Mana Monsters; so I say knock yourself out. But before you do, read carefully and thoroughly through the "Mana Effect" and "Mana Count" pages, 'cause they're very important. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:25, January 8, 2015 (UTC) There isn't really a scheme for the normal Speed Roids aside from being named after toys, but there is one for the High Speed Roids: Their names are puns off the toys they're based off of. Magical Sword Dharma is a kendama, and its name reads "MaDāma". Roaring Sky Mariner is a temari, also written as "gotenmari", and its name reads as "Marinā". Doom Flyer Qilin is a paper airplane (紙飛行機), which can be read as "Shihikōki", and its name reads as "Kirin". --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:49, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure if there is a theme, so I just used different traditional toys and dexterity toys. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:12, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Yes, they can have Monster Effects, as well. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:28, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Just as long as you remember the Mana Count is an even number from 2 to 12, I'm sure you'll do fine. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:56, January 10, 2015 (UTC) It's not that I, myself, would have a problem with you doing this. It's just that I think you'd be better off if you put them on this Wiki alone, to avoid any copyright infringment or facing legal action. You can, however, link them to this Wiki. On your Wiki, just include the code Mana Monster, or something like that. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 15:16, January 10, 2015 (UTC) I actually don't know how to fix that part of the "CardTable2" code, sorry. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 02:05, January 11, 2015 (UTC) WTH? I come back and see most of my Wild Heroes gone! Kurobina (talk) 19:14, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I completely forgot about that question. XD Yes, Free Disc is a frisbee. Well, not really personal, but they are used in a future Deck of mine. The two you've listed, along with Skull Turtle, are part of a Deck based on skeletal enemies from the Mario series (Dry Bones, Bony Beetle, Fish Bone), supported by my Bone-Dry Desert Field Spell and led by a Level 10 Ritual Monster based on Dry Bowser. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 20:12, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Quad Roller is good, the rest could probably be better. Might I suggest "Rocket Spring" for the pogo stick? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 20:40, January 12, 2015 (UTC) They're based on the animals they look like, albeit skeletal in a way. The Xyz Monsters' bones are a different color than white, making their names a bit more complex: Garahe-Bone = Garahebi = Rattlesnake Karasu-Bone = Karasu = Crow Kame-Bone = Kame = Turle Akitsune-Bone = Aka Kitsune = Red Fox Kiirotako-Bone = Kiiro Tako = Yellow Octopus Kurokami-Bone = Kuro Ōkami = Black Wolf --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:22, January 16, 2015 (UTC) New Fusion What think of my new Fusion Monster? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 06:00, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Glad you like it. I was mulling over making it an Xyz Monster, but Fusion worked better for it (not to mention that would be a hella-strong Rank 7). --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 06:41, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Sure. But why did you stop making cards here? OnePiece (talk) 21:11, February 8, 2015 (UTC) If you're talking only about the heaven heroes, they're named after nothing but angel and general other beings/stuffs that resembles/are related to the LIGHT OnePiece (talk) 22:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, i forgot completely about the Necronizer. About the Summon Converters, they will be a set of 3 (or more cards, depending on the situation) that when we Summon a monster from the Extra Deck, or Main Deck without being via the correct method, the cards will treat that Special Summon as the required method (for example: If Stardust Dragon is Special Summoned by Starlight Road, that Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon) OnePiece (talk) 13:10, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Tech Djinnus is, indeed, something horrible for an archetype xD. Maybe Necro Genus, orGhost Genus(G.G) would sounds very better. About the Summon Converters, if you know about other types of Summons (Like Ritual, Timewarp and so forth) i'd like to ask you to cretae them,please, because i don't know all the Summoning tactics from this wikia or your wikia and i'm without much time left. Thanks OnePiece (talk) 13:40, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Answer Let's get two things clear, LHK, 1) I don't do chatrooms. People who want to talk to me, know where to find me. 2) Any of my redlinks are still in development, and despite my major writer's block, are not to be touched. I work at my own pace and anyone who doesn't like that can just deal with it. Got it? --Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:42, February 13, 2015 (UTC) *sweatdrop* Sorry, LHK, it's been a rough few days, and being reminded of unfinished ideas just doesn't help much. But that does not mean I need help with them. I can't help it if my mind jumps around a lot. It's just me. I'll work on them when I work on them. --Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:56, February 13, 2015 (UTC) True be told, I regret undeadlord kind of pressuring me into finishing The Forgotten. Looking over the cards now, I'm just not happy with them like I should be. I'm probably going to start over on them once I have my plate cleared. --Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 15:01, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I guess I kinda need to explain. When undead offered to help with The Forgotten, yes I was all for it because I had other things on my mind (like finishing college), but the ending results just never sat well with me because he either took the cards in a direction I originally didn't want them to go, or just overall made cards that didn't quite fit the theme. The end result now is too close to an archetype than I really want it to be. Since then, I've kinda become increasingly overprotective of my cards and ideas. I hope you can understand and I apologize again for blowing up at you. Yes, I can blame myself because you weren't a major contributor to that moment of "rage" (You try substitute teacher grade schoolers and see how you feel.) --Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 18:23, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Nope. I made them to be Counterparts of the Wights, but go on OnePiece (talk) 18:00, February 15, 2015 (UTC) An odd question Hey man, didi you ever feel like working on Konami??? Did you ever think about having your cards being real and playable in OCG/TCG?? --OnePiece (talk) 01:07, February 16, 2015 (UTC) I just thought the same as you, when i did the Zefra Ptarmigna, but what is this couple of reasons? OnePiece (talk) 13:24, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Summon Converter and us. I finally got some thime to add some things to the Summon Converter series. check the page Summon Converter. If you're confused about how it works, just message me here. Also, if you're interested, can you finish the remaining of the cards?Also, if you have more cards ideas to fit on the archetype, feel free to create them xD. --OnePiece (talk) 01:22, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:Stuffs About the Zefra, i never noticed such details. I will fix it right now. And yeah, the word "S" was failing to appear ( I was with such problem some days ago) The Summon Converter can allow us to Proper Special Summon monster like the Ritual, that would, otherwise, impossible of being Normal Summoned.So, that's basically only that. * About the Whirlwings, i think we can do only some more cards and give them some rest. I was also thinking about creating 2 new Archetypes: "NightGale" and "Speed Raptors. The NightGale will be an archetype of Dragons, Winged Beasts and maybe Warriors/Spellcasters, and the Speed Raptors will be of Dinosaurs and Winged Beasts too. But, so far, i have no idea for them. --OnePiece (talk) 16:44, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Ok, but some of the Raptors will have some sort of effect too. --OnePiece (talk) 17:01, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Both of the cards were very nice. I will do something for the Dancing Elves too --OnePiece (talk) 19:35, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, but i'd like to give them some effect that activates when they leave the Graveyard OnePiece (talk) 14:32, March 6, 2015 (UTC) No one. That was just to don'te be forgotten xD OnePiece (talk) 14:45, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Surely i remember them. I only have time starting from 6 of April. In case of they being refused here, surely we can use them on your wikia OnePiece (talk) 21:40, March 22, 2015 (UTC) What i got as a full example was that he was wantning me to give him a card as a example. Anyway, why do we have to wait? Why do we have to wait and don't start it alreadyon your wikia? I mean, even if the idea is discarded here, there we can use it without problems OnePiece (talk) 13:43, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, but,like you know, 'im not having much time left. I will go there as fast as i can. I will need help to edit the templates OnePiece (talk) 15:00, March 23, 2015 (UTC) I still need find a good way of adding the Symbol of the Double-Equip cards (symbols like that Cross for Normal Equip cards,for example) OnePiece (talk) 14:32, March 24, 2015 (UTC) That makes sense. When i told the admins about my idea of the Double-Equip, they ignored me, but they didin't think twice before deleting my template page. About the Double-Equip Symbol, it will an"V" with an arrow on each of its extremity, indicating that is a Equip card targeting 2 monsters at the same time. About the S.R, we will do them at your page. I know i'm late, but i will start them right today xD --OnePiece (talk) 16:13, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Sure OnePiece (talk) 21:29, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Number P Actually, I kinda created the "Number P" archetype out of boredom, so you can use 'em, if you want. However, I prefer it if you let me create the "Number P" counterparts of the rest of the " " archetype, first. Thanks. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 23:10, June 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Wow Uhm, thanks! ^^ Actually, it's just something you can learn with a bit of practise. You see, each kanji has a meaning and a pronunciation. For example, the name of my OC (which comes up on the Duelist Pack): 獅勇気 (meaning: Lion Courage; pronunciation: "Shiyuuki"). Simply, each kanji has some smaller and simplier characters written above, the kana. Usually, it's hiragana, curvy characters which serves to enunciate the correct pronunciation of the kanji it's above. Example: (Shi) (Yuu) (Ki). The other case it's katakana, squary characters which enunciate the meaning of the kanji, but using a deformed english. Example: (The meaning is the same, "Space Dragon", but the pronunciation is different: the kanji is read "Uchuuryuu", and the katakana "Supeesudoragon") Each kanji gets on top only the hiras that have the same pronunciation as itself, but a kata string goes above all kanji with the same meaning , instead. Also, it can happen that the upper katakana has different meaning from the lower kanji, in that case the katakana is the true name and the kanji is only hidden description. Example: (The kanji reads "Mujinki" and means "No-Man Machine", but the katakana reads "Doroon" and means "Drone") Finally, when a wovel is repeated, it is abbreviated by using a line over the letter: ā ē ī ū. The exception is the "ō", which when extended becomes "ou". I usually use beta.jisho.org to look for kanjis, their meanings and their hiraganas; and google translate to get their pronunciations. I hope that was satysfing. -- 14:24, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, and another thing: I tried to script Composition Monsters into MSE as well. This is my result: http://sta.sh/017m8muydnug -- 16:44, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I actually use a modden Series 9 version that I don't exactly remember where I downloaded (I think it was somewhere on the YGOPro forum), but I modified it further to support a Composition background drawn by the DeviantART user Grezar after request of Taylor, and Qualities that I drew myself starting from the Ranks. ::Yeah, I can imagine by seeing the Composition frame you posted on Taylor's talk page ^^' I also tried to draw a Spectrum frame, so I could potentially put it into the program as well, but Hybrids would require a bit more work due to being able to hold any kind of Star -- 17:35, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Watching a hidden talent Thank you! I've been making cards on-and-off on my own using MSE and YCM (the website) for a long while, and I thought I'd publish some of my work as I go along. It really means a lot to have someone commend me for it (since back then all my cards were ridiculed for having poor card grammar .-.). Now, to answer your questions: 1) Yeah, kind of. I initially had it as Barian's Fusion (I made the card around the same time I published Number Fusion and Numeron Fusion), but then I found out that it already existed on this wiki. I could've done renaming, but then I felt like if I named it with "(Trey Arclight)" added in, it would mess up the template. Also, I was going to make Astrite Fusion alongside that, but "Astral's Fusion" would make no sense since Astral isn't a species. So I just decided to use the names of their gemstones instead and it works out pretty well. 2) A lot of those redlinks are of cards that already exist, but that I just haven't gotten around to publishing here yet. Sorry! But you can make as many Over-Hundred Fusion Numbers as you want, or fill in the gaps, I don't mind. Just be sure to have a good pun for that number (whether it's Level, ATK + DEF, something about the monster, something about that monster's supposed intended holder, etc.) And Synchro is fair game, I haven't started anything for those yet. Go crazy with 'em. Again, thanks for the compliments! :D --Trey Arclight (talk) 07:45, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :Um, I'm still not sure what you mean by that first statement. Are you saying that you want to make those cards into Fusion Numbers, or make Fusion Numbers that have the same Number alongside the ones that already exist? Also, anything that isn't linked on my page right now is fair game, so yeah, go ahead and do 54, 55, 86, etc. --Trey Arclight (talk) 08:16, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Rebellion HERO How you notice the Rebellion Hero monsters? Let me know what you think about them. Sure I can let you make Rebellion HEROs outside of this wikia.Red243 (talk) 17:28, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Mana Swordmistress Someone told me about you making "Mana Swordmistress", and how they believe it was invalid. I don't know what they meant by "invalid"; probably concerning how Mana Monsters are supposed to work. What I think was okay, except maybe for the part of how it's supposed to be Mana Summoned. I'm sure you know that to Mana Summon, you have to sacrifice a monster that has the same Level and Attribute as the Mana Monster to be Summoned (by "Level", I mean same as the Mana Count). Unless I'm misunderstanding something, you'd have to Mana Summon "Mana Swordmistress" by removing four Spell Counters AND sacrificing an appropriate monster. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:05, July 1, 2015 (UTC) N.Numbers Sure, you can make Normal Numbers as well. The Pendulum Monsters also counted too. I'm anyone can do that, just make sure they don't go over the ATK limit. You already know that, but I will just remind you anyway. The second N. Number will be made shortly. --Red243 (talk) 20:42, July 4, 2015 (UTC) E. Numbers They don't always support other numbers, but some do. In fact, they are just like Effect Monster. I just need the first one to support "N. Number 22: Magnet Beast Lizard Cannon". You can make some too if you want.--Red243 (talk) 16:53, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Finally got it! I finally got Yuyu's normal dimensional counterpart's name. I think his name would be Yuga. I hope you can used him if you want. Now I got it! --Red243 (talk) 23:23, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Crystal Armored Gemini Dragon I created a Gemini counterpart of Odd-Eyes, and no one has put the inbox on the page.--Red243 (talk) 21:47, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Fusion Dark Tuner Monster I just made a Fusion Dark Tuner Monster a few hours ago.--Red243 (talk) 21:51, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Use my Normal Numbers If you wanted to make a N. Number X out of my monsters like N. Number 130: Ice Kuriboh, you can do so.--Red243 (talk) 22:00, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Contact Fusion Numbers Of course! Fusion Numbers can encompass any method of summoning that brings out Fusion Monsters. --Trey Arclight (talk) 22:40, July 10, 2015 (UTC) There's one with your name here, but it says "Argos, United States". :? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 05:02, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay, there should be a contact request for you. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 05:08, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Haymaker You explained that before, LHK; however as I have yet to get to that point in my fiction at all, and seeing it as a blue link me think it's already made; it just makes more sense to delete to vacant spot. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 04:14, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Henshin Shoukan It's purely mine, still in beta. For a long time I've wanted to do something with Trap Card, and I figure "if Konami ain't going to use the concept from the manga, why can't a Sentai super nerd do it?" Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:00, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Template One question, how? Kyledude788 (talk) 05:30, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Kyledude788 (talk) 07:14, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Request I can try, but I have a really long list, and lately I tend to slack my requests. You might have to wait some months before I finally get to draw it. -- 06:44, August 6, 2015 (UTC) No, I haven't written to them yet. I have to find an image of a business letter for reference. But hey--it doesn't hurt to try. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 22:14, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Fanfiction? When would you make a Fanfiction by the fusion numbers, because I want to know.--Red243 (talk) 22:55, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:To Sum up It seems like the goddes Konami has finally listened to my prays.First the Shiranuis, and now a zombie player in the anime?Of course,i liked it a lot.Maybe i will even come back to watch yugioh again xD --OnePiece (talk) 21:11, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Already there are some Zombies WIND deck on this wiki,but i don't remember them very well.Did you have any idea? OnePiece (talk) 21:14, August 23, 2015 (UTC) So,you want to turn the Insects into zombies,huh?I don't know if that will be an good idea,but maybe yes.Also,do you think that if the Whirlwing were an real Archetype they would be competitive or not? OnePiece (talk) 21:23, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Inded they are.I will do some insects of various attributes too OnePiece (talk) 21:30, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Ok,but i will also do some supports for Plants on this wikia and yours OnePiece (talk) 21:38, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Gain to Damage Well, I would personally take d'Arc's effect and reverse it. So it should be something like "Any effect that would make your opponent gain LP inflicts that much damage to your opponent, instead." -- 10:29, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure. Just give me the link, ok? ;) -- 09:59, September 8, 2015 (UTC) New Method for Cross Summon What is the name of the new Cross Summon that is only used when you use a Augment Cross Monster with a Normal Cross Monster? Oh how do I do the Cross Zone Effect?--Red243 (talk) 22:58, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Few Catalyst Monsters? When I up the Catalyst Monsters, I noticed that there is only 1 Catalyst Monster, excluding Unborn Wyrm Egg,which I created at the time before I created two more Catalyst Monsters, both of which were Archfiend monsters. Could you make some Catalyst Monsters, if you wished to do so. Well that I can say for now.--Red243 (talk) 19:32, September 21, 2015 (UTC) I should stop making Cross Monsters I should have asked permission. Now I should quit this wikia for a while. You can delete all of the Cross Monsters I created if you want.--Red243 (talk) 19:45, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Bye Bye Jurrac Beast I'm planing to have Jurrac Beast Page indirectly deleted because I'm not supposed to make Cross Monsters, which is the last time that I ever typed about. I should have give up a long time ago.--Red243 (talk) 20:14, September 21, 2015 (UTC) That nice and all, but now I will never get premission to do this, ever. Well I hope there isn't already a Reactor Dragon or it is good bye to Archfiend Dusk Reactor Dragon, which is created by me.--Red243 (talk) 20:26, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Why How come no one was upset with me for making Compostion Monsters? Why?--Red243 (talk) 20:34, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: My cards in Magic Set Editor Good day! About a month ago you asked me if you could use my creations in a program called Magic Set Editor! You absolutely can, though I'll understand if it's too late to do so now (seeing as how it's been ''a month). ''Anyways, if it is too late then no harm done - I appreciate the thought regardless! JrH154 (talk) 16:03, September 28, 2015 (UTC) You're right; I'm planning to make at least one Majespecter Xyz since they had Majester Paladin, much like I did the Igknight Synchro due to Ignister Prominence. Not sure what it'll be, though. I also plan to make an advanced card for Dinomists based on whatever their Dracoslayer combo is (word is that it's a Fusion). --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:39, October 10, 2015 (UTC) 1) No I don't, sorry. 2) Well, what I can say... I spend a large deal of time staring at cards XD -- 14:17, October 15, 2015 (UTC)